eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jon Schnee
'Jon Schnee '''ist der Bastardsohn von Lord Eddard Stark und einer Frau, deren Identität Quelle zahlreicher Spekulationen ist. Er wurde von seinem Vater inmitten seiner Halbgeschwister in Winterfell aufgezogen, doch bevor er erwachsen wurde, trat er der Nachtwache bei. Jon wird ständig von seinem Albino-Schattenwolf Geist begleitet. Zu Beginn von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Jon vierzehn Jahre alt Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Appendix . Er ist einer der wichtigsten POV-Charaktere in den Büchern. In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Kit Harrington. Charakter & Erscheinung Jon wurde als ein Stark und Nordmann aufgezogen und übernahm in vielerlei Hinsicht auch deren Überzeugungen und Sinn für Ehre, an denen er versucht, sich in komplexen und moralisch mehrdeutigen Situationen zu orientieren. Jon muss unter seiner Herkunft als Bastard leiden und fühlt sich oft fremd in Winterfell, nicht zuletzt, weil Catelyn ihn nicht akzeptiert. Er liebt seine Halbgeschwister, jedes für seine Eigenheiten: Robb ist für ihn gleichzeitig ein bester Freund und ein ständiger Begleiter, Bran mag er weil er so eigensinnig ist, Sansa, obwohl sie ihn immer nur "mein Halbbruder" nennt und vor allem Arya, weil er sich in ihrer Halsstarrigkeit wiederfindet und sie ihn immer zum Lacheln bringt Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Jon III . Von Theon Graufreud, dem Mündel der Starks, hält er allerdings wenig Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran V . Selbst mit vierzehn Jahren heißt es, dass Jon mehr Merkmale eines Stark besitzt als seine anderen Geschwister . Er hat einen schlanken Körper und ein längliches, ernstes Gesicht, mit dunkelbraunem Haar und grauen Augen. Jon ist ein sehr guter Schwertkämpfer . Der Stallmeister Hullen attestiert Jon, dass er ein noch besserer Reiter sei. Jon bewundert Daeron I. Targaryen, weil dieser mit nur 14 Jahren Dorne erobert habe Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Jon I . Zu Tyrion Lennister entwickelt er eine Art Freundschaft, als dieser in Winterfell ist und später mit Jon zusammen an die Mauer reist. Jon fragt sich oft, was Tyrion wohl über manche Menschen sagen würde Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Jon IV . Schließlich entscheidet er sich, der Nachtwache beizutreten, wo seine Geburt und Herkunft von geringer Bedeutung sind. Diese Entscheidung beinhaltet aber auch, seine Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen, womit er lange zu kämpfen hat. Doch nach und nach beginnt er zu verstehen, was es bedeutet, ein Schwarzer Bruder zu sein und schießlich akzeptiert er seine Rolle als Teil der Nachtwache. Nach seinem Beitritt in die Nachtwache trägt er ausschließlich schwarze Kleidung. Vergangenheit Das Geheimnis um Jons Mutter bleibt in den Büchern ungelüftet (siehe unten). Er ist vermutlich gegen Ende von Roberts Rebellion geboren worden, etwa zur Zeit der Plünderung von Königsmund. Als Eddard aus dem Krieg nach Winterfell zurückkehrt, bringt er das Neugeborene mit nach Winterfell und bestand darauf, es in seiner Famillie großzuziehen, auch gegen die Widerstände seiner Frau Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn II . Jon hat einen älteren Halbbruder, Robb, zwei jüngere Halbschwestern, Sansa und Arya, und zwei jüngere Halbbrüder, Bran und Rickon. Jons Anwesenheit auf Winterfell ist ein häufiger Streitpunkt zwischen Eddard und Catelyn, die in ihm eine stete Erinnerung an die Untreue ihres Mannes sieht. Daher verhält sie sich gegenüber Jon kühl und distanziert. Sie gibt ihm das Gefühl, unerwünscht zu sein. Eddard behandelt ihn jedoch wie seine anderen Kinder, mit denen Jon ein gutes Verhältnis aufgebaut hat, insbesondere mit Robb und Arya. Robb und Jon erlaubten sich einmal einen Scherz mit ihren jüngeren Geschwistern, als sie noch klein waren: Robb führte Sansa, Arya und Bran in die Gruft von Winterfell, wo er ihnen von den Geistern der Verstorbenen erzählte. Dann stieg der mit Mehl bestreute Jon aus einem der Gräber. Bran klammert sich an Robbs Bein, Sansa läuft schreiend zur Treppe zurück, aber Arya erkennt Jon und tritt ihm vors Schienbein. Anschließend müssen alle lachen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Arya I . Theorien über Jons Mutter Jon Schnees Herkunft bleibt ein Rätsel, da Eddard nur selten über dieses Thema gesprochen hat. *Jon Schnee selbst denkt, dass sie eine Hure oder Ehebrecherin gewesen sein muss, warum sonst hätte Eddard sie verlassen und würde nie über sie sprechen wollen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn I . *Als Catelyn Eddard mit dem Gerücht konfrontiert, Jons Mutter sei Ashara Dayn, antwortet Eddard nicht . Auch Cersei Lennister glaubt, Jons Mutter sei Lady Dayne gewesen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard II , da Edric Dayne, der von Wylla gesäugt wurde, Arya erzählt hat, er und Jon seien Milchbrüder gewesen. *Als Robert Baratheon Eddard nach Jons Mutter fragt, behauptet er, es sei eine Frau von niederer Geburt mit Namen Wylla gewesen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard II . Sansa berichtet, dass die Leute flüstern, seine Mutter sei eine Gemeine gewesen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Sansa I . *Laut Godric Borrell soll die Tochter des Fischers, die Eddard zu Beginn von Roberts Rebellion aus dem Grünen Tal in den Norden transportieren sollte, die Mutter von Jon sein. *Jon selbst träumt oft von seiner Mutter: in seinen Träumen ist sie schön und hat warme Augen und ist von hoher Geburt . Fans der Serie spekulieren über Jons Mutter. Viele glauben, Jon wäre der leibliche Sohn von Rhaegar Targaryen und Lyanna Stark. Jüngste Ereignisse thumb|240px Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Jon ist zu Beginn von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer vierzehn Jahre alt. Er begleitet seinen Vater, Robb, Bran und Theon Graufreud zu einer Hinrichtung eines Deserteurs der Nachtwache. Auf dem Rückweg nach Winterfell finden sie die Schattenwolfwelpen, fünf für die Stark-Kinder und ein weiterer Albino-Welpe, der Außenseiter des Wurfes, für Jon. Seinen Wolf, der nie einen Laut von sich gibt, nennt er Geist Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran I . Auf dem Fest von Winterfell ist Jon zunächst ausnahmsweise froh über sein Bastarddasein. Er unterhält sich mit seinem Onkel Benjen Stark und bittet ihn, mit ihm auf die Mauer gehen zu dürfen, um sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen, was Benjen zunächst skeptisch sieht . Einige Tage später beobachtet er zusammen mit Arya die kämpfenen Starkkinder und Prinzen bei einer Schwertkampfübung unter der Leitung von Ser Rodrik Cassel Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Arya I . Jon erhält schließlich doch die Erlaubnis, sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen und reist mit seinem Onkel Benjen zur Mauer. Die Gruppe wird von Tyrion Lennister begleitet, der die Mauer sehen will. Auf dem Weg dorthin treffen sie auf Yoren und zwei Anwärter, und Jon ist bestürzt, wie heruntergekommen die Männer der Nachtwache offenbar sein können. Zwischen Tyrion und Jon entwickelt sich eine Art Freundschaft aufgrund ihrer gemeinsamen Position als Außenseiter in ihrer Familie Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Tyrion II . An der Mauer ist Jon zunächst zurückhaltend und distanziert. Er verachtet die anderen Rekruten, die diese Gefühle erwidern und ihm seine edle Herkunft und seine gute Ausbildung übel nehmen. Vor allem als sein Onkel Benjen die Mauer für einen Patrouillenritt verlässt, fühlt sich Jon sehr alleine. Nach einem Streit und einer anschließenden Prügelei mit Grenn und drei anderen Rekruten führt er ein Gespräch mit Donal Noye, welches sein Verhalten gegenüber seinen neuen Brüdern ändern lässt. Er versucht fortan, die anderen zu unterstützen und zu trainieren, was ihm die Feindschaft mit dem Waffenmeister Ser Allisar Thorn einbringt . Als sich Jon und Tyrion voneinander verabschieden, bittet er ihn, auf dem Rückweg in Winterfell nach Bran zu sehen und ihm in irgendeiner Form Hilfe zukommen zu lassen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Tyrion III . Jon beschützt den später eingetroffenen Samwell Tarly vor der Tyrannei und dem Spott einiger Rekruten und vor Ser Allisar Thorn. Beim Abendessen setzt er sich zu Sam und dieser erzählt ihm seine Geschichte und wie sein Vater ihm gedroht hat, ihn umzubringen, wenn er nicht auf sein Erbe verzichtet und das Schwarz anlegt. Später versucht er die anderen Rekruten zu überreden, Sam in Zukunft in Ruhe zu lassen. Alle stimmen zu außer Rast, den Pyp, Grenn, Jon und Geist in der folgenden Nacht einen Besuch abstatten. Sie drohen ihm, indem Geist Rast in die Kehle beißt, gerade so fest, dass ein wenig Blut hervortritt. Als Sam Jon Wochen später dafür dankt und ihn einen Freund nennt, sagt Jon, dass sie mehr etwas anderes Freunde seien, nämlich Brüder . Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell An dem Tag, an dem er aus der Ausbildung von Ser Allisar entlassen wird, macht er sich Sorgen um Sam, der in der Ausbildungsgruppe zurückbleiben soll. Er macht einen nächtlichen langen Ausritt und denkt darüber nach, ob er überhaupt den Eid ablegen will, denn ihm wird klar, dass er dann niemals die Welt sehen wird. Dann aber besinnt er sich eines Besseren und geht zu Maester Aemon, um dafür zu bitten, dass dieser Sam als Kämmerer aufnimmt Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Jon I . Als Sam ihm voll Freude erzählt, dass er auch die Ausbildung abschließen darf, tut Jon verwundert. Zusammen gehen sie zur Zeremonie in die Septe, wo Jon zu seinem Entsetzen erfährt, dass auch er den Kämmerern zugeteilt wird. Zornig beschwert er sich darüber, bis Sam ihm klarmacht, dass er als persönlicher Kämmerer von Jeor Mormont wahrscheinlich zum neuen Lord Kommandanten erzogen werden soll. Später am Tag reitet er mit Sam und einer Eskorte zum Götterhain nördlich der Mauer in den Verfluchten Wald, wo er seinen Eid ablegt. Auf der Reise entdeckt Geist eine verweste menschliche Hand Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Jon II . Jeor Mormont führt persönlich eine Expedition an, die sie erneut in den Wald führt. Geist findet zwei Leichen: Jafer Blumen und Othor, die mit Benjen Stark ausgeritten waren. Die Leichen haben seltsame Merkmale, sodass Mormont befiehlt, sie in die Festung zu bringen, damit Maester Aemon sie untersuchen kann. In der Zwischenzeit trifft die Nachricht von König Roberts Tod und Eddards Gefangennahme in der Schwarzen Festung ein. Als Ser Allisar Jon als Verräterbastard beschimpft, geht dieser mit einem Dolch auf ihn los und wird unter Arrest gestellt. In der folgenden Nacht entpuppt sich die Leiche Othors als Wiederkehrender, der versucht, in Mormonts Schlafgemach einzudringen. Im letzten Moment können Jon Schnee und Geist den Untoten aufhalten Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Jon III . Doch mit der Zeit und der Hilfe von Sam wird ihm klar, dass er deswegen der Kämmerer des Lord Kommandanten Jeor Mormont ist, um als dessen Nachfolger ausgebildet zu werden. Bei einer Attacke einiger Weißer Wanderer rettet Jon Mormonts Leben und verbrennt sich die Hand. Mormont schenkt ihm das Schwert Langklaue des Hauses Mormont aus valyrischem Stahl, an dessen Griff zu Ehren des Hauses Stark ein Schattenwolf eingeritzt ist. Obwohl sich Jon gut an das Leben an der Mauer gewöhnt hat, macht es ihm dennoch Mühe, sich von seinem alten Leben zu trennen. Als der Krieg der Fünf Könige ausbricht, ist Jon hin- und hergerissen zwischen seiner Familie und seinen Pflichten an der Mauer. Nachdem er Ser Allisar geschlagen hat, wird Jon eingesperrt. Thorn hatte seinen Vater verspottet und ihm von dessen Verhaftung erzählt. Nachdem er erfährt, dass sein Vater hingerichtet worden ist, versucht Jon zu desertieren, um Robbs Armee beizutreten, obwohl die übliche Strafe für Desertion die Hinrichtung ist. Seine Brüder können ihn jedoch übberreden, zurückzukehren. Mormont redet ihm ins Gewissen und Jon gibt sich mit seiner Position als Kämmerer der Lord Kommandanten zufrieden und bereitet sich auf den Großen Ausflug hinter die Mauer vor. A Clash of Kings Jon ist auf der Reise nach Norden, bei der herausgefunden werden soll, was im Verfluchten Wald vor sich geht, nachdem einige Grenzer, beispielsweise Benjen Stark, spurlos verschwunden sind. Nach einem Zwischenhalt bei dem Widling Craster erreichen sie die Faust der Ersten Menschen und Jon wird ausgewählt eine der drei Streifzüge in die Berge zu begleiten. Seine Gruppe wird vom legendären Qhorin Halbhand geleitet. Im Klagenden Pass stoßen sie auf eine Gruppe von Wildlingen. Jon tötet einen der Gruppe, doch verschont den Anderen, als er erkennt, dass es sich um eine Frau handelt. Jon nimmt das Mädchen, Ygritte, stattdessen gefangen. Als er sie auf Halbhands Befehl dennoch umbringen soll, lässt er sie gehen, weil er es nicht übers Herz bringt, sie zu töten. Später wird die Gruppe jedoch von Wildlingen, angeführt von Rasselhemd, gefunden. Bevor sie gefangen genommen werden, befiehlt Halbhand Jon, sich den Wildlingen anzuschließen und deren Pläne zu entschlüsseln, indem er sich als Verräter der Nachtwache ausgibt. Ygritte gehört ebenfalls zu Rasselhemds Gruppe und glaubt, dass Jon seine alten Pflichten abgelegt hat, als er auf Befehl Rasselhemds hin Halbhand tötet. A Storm of Swords Jon trifft auf Manke Rayder und überzeugt ihn, dass er nicht mehr zur Nachtwache gehört. Während des Gesprächs erfährt Jon von seinen Plänen, in die Sieben Königslande einzudringen. Für eine Weile bricht Jon seine Eide und schläft mit Ygritte. Er zögert, ob er die Nachtwache verlassen oder Ygritte betrügen soll. Jon tritt Styrs Gruppe bei, die die Mauer erklimmen wollen. Hinter der Mauer angekommen, bekommt Jon die Möglichkeit zu flüchten, als die Wildlinge bei Königinkron von Brans Schattenwolf Sommer angegriffen werden. In dem Gewirr kann Jon auf einem Pferd fliehen, wird jedoch von einem Pfeil ins Bein getroffen. Er überlebt die Wunde und erreicht die Schwarze Festung, wo er erfährt, dass Bran und Rickon von Theon Graufreud getötet worden sind. Er hilft Donal Noye bei der Verteidigung der Festung gegen Styrs Attacken. Alle Wildlinge werden getötet, auch Ygritte, die in Jons Armen stirbt. Nachdem Donal stirbt, erhält Jon das Kommando über die Verteidigung der Mauer gegen Manke. Dies gelingt ihm auch. Dennoch wird er bei der Ankunft von Allisar Thorn und Janos Slynt in der Schwarzen Festung gefangen genommen. Er soll sich mit Manke treffen, der verhandeln will, und ihn töten, um zu beweisen, dass er ein Mann der Nachtwache ist. Bevor Jon die Tat ausführen kann, erscheinen überraschend Stannis BaratheonsTruppen auf dem Schlachtfeld und besiegen die klar unterlegenen Wildlinge. Jons Leistung bei der Verteidigung der Mauer hat ihm viel Unterstützung eingebracht und seine Freilassung veranlasst. Durch die Hilfe von Samwell Tarly, wird Jon als Kandidat bei der Wahl zum nächsten Lord Kommandanten aufgestellt und gewinnt die Wahl. Damit ernennt man ihn zum 998. Kommandanten der Nachtwache. Stannis schlägt ihm vor, ihn als rechtmäßigen Stark anzuerkennen, was ihn zum Lord von Winterfell erheben würde. Dafür müsse Jon Stannis lediglich als rechtmäßigen König anerkennen. Seine ersten Taten vereiteln die Pläne von Melisandre, da er Mankes Sohn von der Mauer wegschickt und durch ein anderes Kind ersetzt., damit sie es nicht dem Feuer opfern kann. A Dance with Dragons Jon wächst langsam in die Rolle als Lord Kommandant hinein. Er bezieht Donal Noyes Gemächer, nachdem dieser bei der Schlacht der Schwarzen Festung verstorben ist. Jon wird fortwährend von Stannis' Männern belästigt, die sich sowohl in der Schwarzen Festung als auch in Nachtfort, welche Jon Stannis für die Hilfe in der Schlacht überlassen hat, niedergelassen haben. Jon schlägt alle Forderungen von Stannis, dessen Männer in der Schenkung anzusiedeln, aus, da alle 16 Burgen an der Mauer und die Schenkung Eigentum der Nachtwache sind. Er schickt Sam zur Citadel nach Altsass, wo er zum nächsten Maester der Schwarzen Festung ausgebildet werden soll. Sams Begleiter sind Goldy, Maester Aemon und der Sohn von Manke Rayder. Maester Aemon und den Knaben möchte er deshalb nicht an der Mauer haben, weil er fürchtet, dass Melisandre sie aufgrund iher edlen Herkunft für ihre magischen Rituale verwenden könnte. Als Jon Janos Slynt befiehlt, eine der unbewohnten Burgen an der Mauer zu besetzen, weigert sich Slynt und wird schließlich von Jon persönlich wegen seines Ungehorsam geköpft. Jon verärgert auch die anderen Kommandanten, indem er die Wildlingsfrau Val zu Tormund Riesentod schickt, um mit diesem zu verhandeln. Das Ergebnis ist ein zerbrechliches Bündnis mit den Wildlingen, die Jon in die Schenkung übersiedelt und ihnen anbietet, die Mauer gegen die Anderen zu verteidigen, indem sie ungenutzte Burgen besetzen. Manke Rayder wird Melisandres Flammen übergeben. Später wird enthüllt, dass der verbrannte Mann eigentlich Rasselhemd gewesen ist. Manke wird stattdessen von Jon geschickt, um seine Schwester Arya von Ramsay Bolton zu retten. Was er nicht weiß, ist, dass es sich bei dem Mädchen eigentlich um Jeyne Pool handelt. Stannis will nach Tiefwald Motte marschieren, als Jon ihm vorschlägt, die nördlichen Bergstämme um Hilfe zu bitten. Stannis folgt Jons Ratschlag und schafft es, sich die Loyalität der Stämme zu sichern und vergrößert damit seine Macht. Bald nachdem er Tiefwald Motte eingenommen hat, erfährt er, dass Ramsay Boltons Hochzeit mit "Arya Stark" ansteht. Stannis marschiert umgehend nach Winterfell, wo die Hochzeit stattfinden soll, um den Boltons gegenüber zu treten. Melisandre erzählt Jon, dass sie in den Flammen ein Mädchen auf einem sterbenden Pferd gesehen hat, dass zur schwarzen Festung reitet. Jon ist sicher, dass es sich um Arya handelt, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass das Mädchen Alys Karstark ist. Melisandre erzählt ihm auch, dass sie ihn von Dolchen in der Dunkelheit umgeben sieht, doch Jon beachtet die Warnung nicht. Wochen, nachdem Stannis nach Winterfell aufgebrochen ist, erhält Jon einen mit "Bastard" adressierten Brief von Ramsay Bolton. Darin steht, dass Bolton Stannis besiegt hat und Manke Rayder gefangen genommen worden ist. Damit die Nachtwache weiterhin bestehen kann, muss Jon dem Haus Bolton Gefolgschaft leisten. Jon reagiert auf den Brief, verzichtet darauf, einen bevorstehenden Ausritt zu befehligen und kündigt sein Vorhaben an, in den Süden gegen Ramsay Bolton zu marschieren. Er fordert die Nachtwache nicht auf, mit ihm zu kämpfen, aber fragt sowohl sie als auch die Wildlinge, ob sie ihn aus freien Stücken unterstützen. Jons Entscheidung stößt auf großen Widerspruch bei den obersten Befehlshabern der Wache, da sie gegen seinen Eid verstößt. In der Verwirrung, die durch Wun Wuns Mord an Ser Patrek von Königsmund entsteht, wird Jon wiederholt von Bowen Marsh und andere Schwarzen Brüdern niedergestochen. Unter Tränen murmeln sie dabei "für die Wache". Ob Jon diese Attacke überlebt, bleibt ungewiss. Familie *Lord Eddard Stark, sein Vater *Mutter unbekannt, siehe oben: Abschnitt ''Theorien über Jons Mutter **Robb Stark, Erbe von Winterfell, sein Halbbruder **Sansa Stark, seine älteste Halbschwester **Arya Stark, seine jüngere Halbschwester **Brandon Stark, sein jüngerer Halbbruder **Rickon Stark, sein jüngster Halbbruder Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Jon_Snow Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Bastarde Kategorie:Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache Kategorie:Charaktere aus dem Norden Kategorie:POV - Charaktere Kategorie:Mitglieder der Nachtwache